stitchersfandomcom-20200213-history
Full Stop
Full Stop '''is the tenth episode of Season 1 of Stitchers. It aired August 4th, 2015. This also marked the season 1 finale. However, an additional episode was ordered by Freeform and was aired on October 20, 2015. This was titled When Darkness Falls. Synopsis The Stitcher's team is on the defense when Cameron and Detective Fisher are targeted in a shooting. Kirsten’s stitch leads them to Robert Barbiero (guest star Henry Rollins), a security expert who has worked with Maggie in the past and was close to Kirsten’s mom. As Kirsten follows the clues that Ed Clark left her, she finds unexpected answers to long-held questions. Meanwhile, Linus is jealous when Cameron starts training Camille to be his back-up in the Stitcher's lab. Source Summary In the previous episode of Stitchers, Kirsten turned down Liam's proposal, which turned out to be a very good thing, considering the mysterious phone call he made after her rejection. Meanwhile, Camille charmed Linus' parents during a dinner party and Maggie opened up to Kirsten about her troubled relationship with her son. Cameron and Fisher are involved in a shooting, and Kirsten and the team work to find the person responsible. The investigation leads them to a man from Maggie's past who was also close to Kirsten's mother. And Kirsten finally gets a very important answer about her past.The episode opens with Fisher heading to the Stitchers lab to meet with Les Turner. Fisher wants to know why Turner told Kirsten that Ed's death was not a suicide. Turner is cagey as usual and tells Fisher it would be best to let this one go. Fisher claims he will, but both Turner and Maggie know that Fisher will not back down. Fisher then meets up with Kirsten and Camille, hoping to talk to Kirsten about Ed. But Cameron crashes their night out, making an already crowded evening even more so. After Camille and Kirsten head to the bathroom, shots ring out. Kirsten and Camille arrive to find Cameron and Fisher down, with Fisher and a waitress having been shot. At the hospital, the team is told that Cameron is being held overnight for a concussion, Fisher is in critical condition after his surgery and the waitress died from her injuries. Kirsten wants to stitch into the waitress' memories right away to see if she saw the shooter, but Maggie says they need to wait until Cameron is up to the task, as he is apparently the only person who knows how to run the stitch. The next day, Cameron arrives at work to start the stitch. Maggie seems concerned about his state of mind after the shooting, but Cameron claims he is fine. During the stitch, Kirsten sees that Fisher pushed Cameron out of the way, saving his life in the process. She also sees the face of the shooter, and once they make a sketch based on her description, Maggie recognizes the man. Maggie tells them that he was once the head of security for the Stitchers program and he was very close to Kirsten's mother back in the day. Before the stitch, Kirsten decides that the shooting could be connected to whatever Ed wanted her to know. Linus is able to figure out that the key Ed left for Kirsten is to a safety deposit box. After the stitch, Kirsten heads to the bank to find out what Ed wanted her to see. She gains access to the box, but all she finds is the missing 'K' volume from Ed's dictionary set. Luckily, Cameron realizes that there is something up with the cover on the volume and they find a flash drive hidden inside. The flash drive contains a recording. Kirsten and Cameron watch the recording and Kirsten realizes it is a recording of her father. On the recording, Kirsten's father is using her as a test subject for the Stitchers technology. Only, instead of stitching into the memories of a dead person, little Kirsten is stitching into someone in a coma. That still-living person is her mother.Little Kirsten stitches into her mother's memories, but things quickly go wrong. Kirsten's mother has a seizure and flatlines while Kirsten is still in her mind. Kirsten's father pulls her out, but it is not in time. As Kirsten and Cameron watch this unfold, Kirsten realizes that she was not born with her condition. She developed temporal dysplasia after her father stitched her into her mother's memories while her mother was still alive. While Cameron and Kirsten are looking into the clues Ed left behind, Maggie and some agents go after the shooter. Only, once they get to his place, they find him dead. Maggie has his body brought back to the lab so Kirsten can stitch into his memories and find out who hired him to take out Fisher. Kirsten stitches into the shooter's memories and learns that he was in contact with a woman. Kirsten thinks this woman hired him to kill Fisher. Kirsten also sees the shooter meet with someone outside of the restaurant, prior to the shooting, but Kirsten does not see this person's face. However, Kirsten does see Cameron in the shooter's memories. He walked right past the shooter and the person he was talking to before entering the restaurant. Unfortunately, Cameron does not remember any of that. While in the stitch, Kirsten is pulled into one of the shooter's older memories. In this memory, the shooter was spending time with Kirsten and her mother. Kirsten tries to get Cameron to let her stay in this memory so she can see more of her mother, but he takes her to the night the shooter was killed. The shooter is on the phone with the woman Kirsten believes hired him. They are arguing and the woman gives him a message that is clearly meant for Kirsten. The shooter is killed a moment later and Kirsten bounces out of the stitch, claiming she did not see or hear anything helpful. Later on, while Kirsten is visiting Fisher in the hospital, Cameron stops by to check up on her. He knows she was lying about not getting anything out of the stitch. Kirsten tells him that she thinks the shooter was used to send her a message and that whoever killed him did it because they knew Kirsten would stitch into his memories. What is up with this "message" the woman has for Kirsten? Kirsten hears this woman say that Turner knows about Ed's murder but refuses to tell Kirsten anything about it. The woman also says that everyone Kirsten trusts is lying to her. She tells Kirsten to stay on with the Stitchers program, and when she thinks Kirsten is ready, she will find her and tell her the truth. Talk about a cryptic message. This woman could give Turner a run for his money in the vague department. After the shooting, Cameron finally realizes that someone else should be capable of running the stitch in his stead. He chooses Camille as his successor, much to Linus' disappointment. Throughout the episode, Cameron is teaching Camille the art of stitching. They discuss the program's previous test stitchers, including Marta, and how none of them were as perfect for the technology as Kirsten is. While Camille is delighted to have been chosen as Cameron's stand-in, Linus is furious. He spends most of the episode acting like a jerk because Cameron did not choose him. At one point, Cameron loses his cool and tells Linus that he chose Camille because she has the finesse required to run a stitch and Linus does not. Linus also picks a fight with Camille, claiming she did not stick up for him with Cameron. When it is clear that Cameron cannot remember anything about the person he saw the shooter talking to, he comes up with a way to access those memories. He suggests that if he drugs himself to get his heart to stop -- essentially killing himself in the process -- the team will have four minutes to stitch into his memories and find the information they need. Then they can revive him after Kirsten bounces out of his memories. Everyone on the team, including Maggie, absolutely refuses to do this. But Les Turner shows up and says that he thinks Cameron is right. Someone is targeting people involved in the program and they need to find out who is behind this threat. Les tries to argue with Maggie that he has control over this decision, and while everyone else is distracted by their argument, Cameron injects himself with the serum to stop his heart. Before he passes out, he tells Kirsten that he has to keep her safe. Maggie wants them to revive Cameron right away, but Kirsten tells everyone they are following through on what Cameron wanted. Kirsten goes into Cameron's memories, but since this is Camille's first time running a stitch, Kirsten bounces around a bit. All of the memories she sees in Cameron's mind are connected to her, and she finally realizes how Cameron feels about her. After this rush of memories, Camille gets Kirsten to the right memory of the night of the shooting. Unfortunately, since Cameron is only temporarily dead, his memories are too blurry and unfocused for Kirsten to get any information on the person the shooter was talking to. Kirsten bounces out of the stitch and the team gets to work on reviving Cameron. Only, it is not going well. Kirsten starts yelling and begging for Cameron to wake up and the screen fades to black as Cameron continues to flatline. Title Background: *The title of the episode could refer to Cameron's heart stopping and possibly dying. Episode's Cast '''Starring *Emma Ishta as '''Kirsten Clark *Kyle Harris '''as Cameron Goodkin *Salli Richardson-Whitfield as Maggie Baptiste *Ritesh Rajan as Linus Ahluwalia *Allison Scagliotti as Camille Engelson Guest Starring *'Damon Dayoub as Quincy Fisher ' *'Sola Bamis as Ayo ' *'Jack Turner as Liam Granger ' *'Molly Meyer as Jacqueline Stinger ' *Henry Rollins as Robert Barbiero *Oded Fehr as Leslie Turner Music Trivia *Press Release *The recap of the episode was provided by: Buddytv Gallery Promotional&BTS CMsiC14U8AAmg3E.jpg large.jpg|Two Camerons. Twice the hair. CLplKwoUcAEeyZf.jpg large.jpg|Shooting the 'final' scene. Stitchers1.10Promo.jpg Stitchers1.10Promo1.jpg Stitchers1.10Promo2.jpg Stitchers1.10Promo3.jpg Stitchers1.10Promo4.jpg Stitchers1.10Promo5.jpg Stitchers1.10Promo6.jpg Stitchers1.10Promo7.jpg Stitchers1.10Promo8.jpg Stitchers1.10Promo9.jpg Stitchers1.10Promo10.jpg Stitchers1.10Promo11.jpg Stitchers1.10Promo12.jpg 1.10-BTS03.jpg 1.10-BTS02.jpg 1.10-BTS04.jpg|Little Cameron meets Catsuit 1.10-BTS05.jpg 1.10-BTS06.jpg 1.10-BTS07.jpg 1.10-BTS08.jpg|Allison and Ritesh @1.10 Table Read 1.10-BTS09.jpg|Emma and Kyle reviewing a take while shooting the finale 1.10-BTS10.jpg|Damon and Kyle shooting Full Stop 1.10-BTS11.jpg Screencaps 1.10-001.jpg 1.10-002.jpg 1.10-003.jpg 1.10-004.jpg 1.10-005.jpg 1.10-006.jpg 1.10-007.jpg 1.10-008.jpg 1.10-009.jpg 1.10-010.jpg 1.10-011.jpg 1.10-012.jpg 1.10-013.jpg 1.10-014.jpg 1.10-015.jpg 1.10-016.jpg 1.10-017.jpg 1.10-018.jpg 1.10-019.jpg 1.10-020.jpg 1.10-021.jpg 1.10-022.jpg 1.10-023.jpg 1.10-024.jpg 1.10-025.jpg 1.10-026.jpg 1.10-027.jpg 1.10-028.jpg 1.10-029.jpg 1.10-030.jpg 1.10-031.jpg 1.10-032.jpg 1.10-033.jpg 1.10-034.jpg 1.10-035.jpg 1.10-036.jpg 1.10-037.jpg 1.10-038.jpg 1.10-039.jpg 1.10-040.jpg 1.10-041.jpg 1.10-042.jpg 1.10-043.jpg 1.10-044.jpg 1.10-045.jpg 1.10-046.jpg 1.10-047.jpg 1.10-048.jpg 1.10-049.jpg 1.10-050.jpg 1.10-051.jpg 1.10-052.jpg 1.10-053.jpg 1.10-054.jpg 1.10-055.jpg 1.10-056.jpg 1.10-057.jpg 1.10-058.jpg 1.10-059.jpg 1.10-060.jpg 1.10-061.jpg 1.10-062.jpg 1.10-063.jpg 1.10-064.jpg 1.10-065.jpg 1.10-066.jpg 1.10-067.jpg 1.10-068.jpg 1.10-069.jpg 1.10-070.jpg 1.10-071.jpg 1.10-072.jpg 1.10-073.jpg 1.10-074.jpg 1.10-075.jpg 1.10-076.jpg 1.10-077.jpg 1.10-078.jpg 1.10-079.jpg 1.10-080.jpg 1.10-081.jpg 1.10-082.jpg 1.10-083.jpg 1.10-084.jpg 1.10-085.jpg 1.10-086.jpg 1.10-087.jpg 1.10-088.jpg 1.10-089.jpg 1.10-090.jpg 1.10-091.jpg 1.10-092.jpg 1.10-093.jpg 1.10-094.jpg 1.10-095.jpg 1.10-096.jpg 1.10-097.jpg 1.10-098.jpg 1.10-099.jpg 1.10-100.jpg 1.10-101.jpg 1.10-102.jpg 1.10-103.jpg 1.10-104.jpg 1.10-105.jpg 1.10-106.jpg 1.10-107.jpg 1.10-108.jpg 1.10-109.jpg 1.10-110.jpg 1.10-111.jpg 1.10-112.jpg 1.10-113.jpg 1.10-114.jpg 1.10-115.jpg 1.10-116.jpg 1.10-117.jpg 1.10-118.jpg 1.10-119.jpg 1.10-120.jpg 1.10-121.jpg 1.10-122.jpg 1.10-123.jpg 1.10-124.jpg 1.10-125.jpg 1.10-126.jpg 1.10-127.jpg 1.10-128.jpg 1.10-129.jpg 1.10-130.jpg 1.10-131.jpg 1.10-132.jpg 1.10-133.jpg 1.10-134.jpg 1.10-135.jpg 1.10-136.jpg 1.10-137.jpg 1.10-138.jpg 1.10-139.jpg 1.10-140.jpg 1.10-141.jpg 1.10-142.jpg 1.10-143.jpg 1.10-144.jpg 1.10-145.jpg 1.10-146.jpg 1.10-147.jpg 1.10-148.jpg 1.10-149.jpg 1.10-150.jpg 1.10-151.jpg 1.10-152.jpg 1.10-153.jpg 1.10-154.jpg 1.10-155.jpg 1.10-156.jpg 1.10-157.jpg 1.10-158.jpg 1.10-159.jpg 1.10-160.jpg 1.10-161.jpg 1.10-162.jpg 1.10-163.jpg 1.10-164.jpg 1.10-165.jpg 1.10-166.jpg 1.10-167.jpg 1.10-168.jpg 1.10-169.jpg 1.10-170.jpg 1.10-171.jpg 1.10-172.jpg 1.10-173.jpg 1.10-174.jpg 1.10-175.jpg 1.10-176.jpg 1.10-177.jpg 1.10-178.jpg 1.10-179.jpg 1.10-180.jpg 1.10-181.jpg 1.10-182.jpg 1.10-183.jpg 1.10-184.jpg 1.10-185.jpg 1.10-186.jpg 1.10-187.jpg 1.10-188.jpg 1.10-189.jpg 1.10-190.jpg 1.10-191.jpg 1.10-192.jpg 1.10-193.jpg 1.10-194.jpg 1.10-195.jpg 1.10-196.jpg 1.10-197.jpg 1.10-198.jpg 1.10-199.jpg 1.10-200.jpg 1.10-201.jpg 1.10-202.jpg 1.10-203.jpg 1.10-204.jpg 1.10-205.jpg 1.10-206.jpg 1.10-207.jpg 1.10-208.jpg 1.10-209.jpg 1.10-210.jpg 1.10-211.jpg 1.10-212.jpg 1.10-213.jpg 1.10-214.jpg 1.10-215.jpg 1.10-216.jpg 1.10-217.jpg 1.10-218.jpg 1.10-219.jpg 1.10-220.jpg 1.10-221.jpg 1.10-222.jpg 1.10-223.jpg 1.10-224.jpg 1.10-225.jpg 1.10-226.jpg 1.10-227.jpg 1.10-228.jpg 1.10-229.jpg 1.10-230.jpg 1.10-231.jpg 1.10-232.jpg 1.10-233.jpg 1.10-234.jpg 1.10-235.jpg 1.10-236.jpg 1.10-237.jpg 1.10-238.jpg 1.10-239.jpg 1.10-240.jpg 1.10-241.jpg 1.10-242.jpg 1.10-243.jpg 1.10-244.jpg 1.10-245.jpg 1.10-246.jpg 1.10-247.jpg 1.10-248.jpg 1.10-249.jpg 1.10-250.jpg 1.10-251.jpg 1.10-252.jpg 1.10-253.jpg 1.10-254.jpg 1.10-255.jpg 1.10-256.jpg 1.10-257.jpg 1.10-258.jpg 1.10-259.jpg 1.10-260.jpg 1.10-261.jpg 1.10-262.jpg 1.10-263.jpg 1.10-264.jpg 1.10-265.jpg 1.10-266.jpg 1.10-267.jpg 1.10-268.jpg 1.10-269.jpg 1.10-270.jpg 1.10-271.jpg 1.10-272.jpg 1.10-273.jpg 1.10-274.jpg 1.10-275.jpg 1.10-276.jpg 1.10-277.jpg 1.10-278.jpg 1.10-279.jpg 1.10-280.jpg 1.10-281.jpg 1.10-282.jpg 1.10-283.jpg 1.10-284.jpg 1.10-285.jpg 1.10-286.jpg 1.10-287.jpg 1.10-288.jpg 1.10-289.jpg 1.10-290.jpg 1.10-291.jpg 1.10-292.jpg 1.10-293.jpg 1.10-294.jpg 1.10-295.jpg 1.10-296.jpg 1.10-297.jpg 1.10-298.jpg 1.10-299.jpg 1.10-300.jpg 1.10-301.jpg 1.10-302.jpg 1.10-303.jpg 1.10-304.jpg 1.10-305.jpg 1.10-306.jpg 1.10-307.jpg 1.10-308.jpg 1.10-309.jpg 1.10-310.jpg 1.10-311.jpg 1.10-312.jpg 1.10-313.jpg 1.10-314.jpg 1.10-315.jpg 1.10-316.jpg 1.10-317.jpg 1.10-318.jpg 1.10-319.jpg 1.10-320.jpg 1.10-321.jpg 1.10-322.jpg 1.10-323.jpg 1.10-324.jpg 1.10-325.jpg 1.10-326.jpg 1.10-327.jpg 1.10-328.jpg 1.10-329.jpg 1.10-330.jpg 1.10-331.jpg 1.10-332.jpg 1.10-333.jpg 1.10-334.jpg 1.10-335.jpg 1.10-336.jpg 1.10-337.jpg 1.10-338.jpg 1.10-339.jpg 1.10-340.jpg 1.10-341.jpg 1.10-342.jpg 1.10-343.jpg 1.10-344.jpg 1.10-345.jpg 1.10-346.jpg 1.10-347.jpg 1.10-348.jpg 1.10-349.jpg 1.10-350.jpg 1.10-351.jpg 1.10-352.jpg 1.10-353.jpg 1.10-354.jpg 1.10-355.jpg 1.10-356.jpg 1.10-357.jpg 1.10-358.jpg 1.10-359.jpg 1.10-360.jpg 1.10-361.jpg 1.10-362.jpg 1.10-363.jpg 1.10-364.jpg 1.10-365.jpg 1.10-366.jpg 1.10-367.jpg 1.10-368.jpg 1.10-369.jpg 1.10-370.jpg 1.10-371.jpg 1.10-372.jpg 1.10-373.jpg 1.10-374.jpg 1.10-375.jpg 1.10-376.jpg 1.10-377.jpg 1.10-378.jpg 1.10-379.jpg 1.10-380.jpg 1.10-381.jpg 1.10-382.jpg 1.10-383.jpg 1.10-384.jpg 1.10-385.jpg 1.10-386.jpg 1.10-387.jpg 1.10-388.jpg 1.10-389.jpg 1.10-390.jpg 1.10-391.jpg 1.10-392.jpg 1.10-393.jpg 1.10-394.jpg 1.10-395.jpg 1.10-396.jpg 1.10-397.jpg 1.10-398.jpg 1.10-399.jpg 1.10-400.jpg 1.10-401.jpg 1.10-402.jpg 1.10-403.jpg 1.10-404.jpg 1.10-405.jpg 1.10-406.jpg 1.10-407.jpg 1.10-408.jpg 1.10-409.jpg 1.10-410.jpg 1.10-411.jpg 1.10-412.jpg 1.10-413.jpg 1.10-414.jpg 1.10-415.jpg 1.10-416.jpg 1.10-417.jpg 1.10-418.jpg 1.10-419.jpg 1.10-420.jpg 1.10c-001.jpg 1.10c-002.jpg 1.10c-003.jpg 1.10c-004.jpg 1.10c-005.jpg 1.10c-006.jpg 1.10c-007.jpg 1.10c-008.jpg 1.10c-009.jpg 1.10c-010.jpg 1.10c-011.jpg 1.10c-012.jpg 1.10c-013.jpg 1.10c-014.jpg 1.10c-015.jpg 1.10c-016.jpg 1.10c-017.jpg 1.10c-018.jpg 1.10c-019.jpg 1.10c-020.jpg 1.10c-021.jpg 1.10c-022.jpg 1.10c-025.jpg 1.10c-026.jpg 1.10c-027.jpg 1.10c-028.jpg 1.10c-029.jpg 1.10m-001.jpg 1.10m-002.jpg 1.10m-003.jpg 1.10m-004.jpg 1.10m-005.jpg 1.10m-006.jpg 1.10m-007.jpg 1.10m-008.jpg 1.10m-009.jpg 1.10m-010.jpg 1.10m-011.jpg 1.10m-012.jpg 1.10m-013.jpg 1.10m-014.jpg 1.10m-015.jpg 1.10m-016.jpg 1.10m-017.jpg 1.10m-018.jpg 1.10m-019.jpg 1.10m-020.jpg 1.10m-021.jpg 1.10m-022.jpg 1.10m-023.jpg 1.10m-024.jpg 1.10m-026.jpg 1.10m-027.jpg 1.10m-028.jpg 1.10m-029.jpg 1.10m-030.jpg 1.10m-031.jpg Sneak Peeks Stitchers - 1x10 Official Preview Tuesdays at 9 8c on ABC Family!|Full Stop Official Promo|Stitchers Season Finale preview Stitchers - 1x10 Sneak Peek Kirsten & Cameron Tuesdays at 9pm 8c on ABC Family-0|Kirsten and Cameron Sneak Peek 01 Stitchers - 1x10 Sneak Peek Kirsten & Cameron Tuesdays at 9pm 8c on ABC Family-1|More Kirsten and Cameron Stitchers - 1x10 Sneak Peek Camille & Cameron Tuesdays at 9pm 8c on ABC Family|Cameron and Camille Sneak Peak Category:Stitchers TV Series Category:ABC Family Category:Season 1 Category:Special Episodes Category:Season Finale